Adeus Amor Adeus
by PrincessOfForks
Summary: O dia 25 de Dezembro deixava sempre Bella com lágrimas nos olhos. Um mês depois de perder os pais num acidente de carro, Isabella perdeu o seu maior apoio. O seu porto seguro fugiu deixando-a sozinha a enfrentar um dos seus piores medos. 5 anos depois do dia em que ficou sozinha, o impossível acontece. Projeto One Shot Oculta 2019


**Notas da autora**

_**Crepúsculo não me pertence.**_

_**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet**_

_**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.**_

_**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Giovanna ( forkswann)! Espero que gostes :)**_

**PARTE 1**

Durante 17 anos da minha vida vivi com medo. Medo do escuro. Medo de cães. Medo de aranhas. Medo de alturas. Medo da água. Medo de espaços pequenos. Mas principalmente medo de ter de dizer adeus às pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Tinha medo apenas da palavra morte e de tudo o que ela significava.

Enquanto enfrentava os pequenos medos que tinha quase diariamente, nunca tive de enfrentar a morte durante os meus anos de vida. Tanto os meus avós maternos como paternos tinham falecido antes de eu nascer, por isso apenas tinha contacto com essa palavra horrível através dos meus amigos ou da televisão. Foi horrível para Alice, a minha melhor amiga, quando a sua avó morreu quando ambas tínhamos 12 anos. E mesmo tendo medo, eu estive ao pé dela. Mesmo nunca tido passado por aquele sentimento de perda, eu apoiei-a como sei que ela faria comigo.

Quando aos 17 anos conheci Edward numa gelataria em Forks, não sabia que aquele rapaz com 1.90m e cabelos cobre, com os olhos verdes mais profundos que já tinha visto, ia fazer-me ultrapassar todos os meus medos. Menos um. O medo da morte, da perda que ela significava, só piorou quando ele passou a ser a pessoa mais importante para mim. Só piorou quando finalmente tive de enfrentar a morte e ele não estava ao meu lado.

Com ele aprendi que não só com a morte se pode perder alguém para sempre.

(...)

25 de Dezembro de 2019 - Atualidade

Quando acordei naquela manhã de Natal não consegui prender o gemido de desgosto que saiu pela minha boca. Se para alguns o dia 25 de Dezembro era sinónimo de pura felicidade, a mim só me fazia relembrar o dia em que tinha perdido as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Sem pensar duas vezes peguei no meu telemóvel, a capa preta que eu tinha protegia muito mais do que o telemóvel. Delicadamente tirei-a e a foto que guardava religiosamente caiu delicadamente no meu colo. Aquela foto fazia-me recuar anos, recuar aos tempos em que era feliz, em que era amada.

As lágrimas batalharam para cair pelo meu rosto, mas o som de pés descalços a correr pelo chão de madeira fez com que elas ficassem presas nos meus olhos. Fechei-os várias vezes até que a névoa causada pelas lágrimas desaparecesse, mesmo a tempo de ver o pequeno tornado de energia entrar pelo meu quarto dentro. Rapidamente escondi o telemóvel na mesa de cabeceira.

-Tia Bella! Tia Bella! Acorda é dia de Natal! Temos presentes para abrir!

-Bom dia Evie - disse eu puxando-a para os meus braços. A menina com quase 4 anos riu-se enquanto enrolava os seus pequenos braços no meu pescoço. Comecei a beijar o seu pequeno rosto vezes e vezes sem conta e o riso dela aumentava de tom a cada beijo. Depois de alguns minutos nessa brincadeira, voltei a deitar-me na cama e rapidamente Evie aninhou-se ao meu colo e começou a afagar o meu rosto fazendo-me sorrir.

-Eu mando a minha filha acordar a Tia Bella e chego aqui e estão as duas deitadas

-Bom dia Alice!- disse eu sorrindo ao ver a minha melhor amiga na porta do quarto. O seu sorriso ia de uma orelha à outra enquanto me observava com a sua filha e enquanto a sua mão afagava a barriga saliente de seis meses.

-Mamã eu não estava deitada! A Tia Bella é que me prendeu

-Eu prendi-te? - disse eu apertando-a mais nos meus braços. A menina assentiu, rindo, e o seu riso voltou a aumentar quando lhe comecei a fazer cócegas.

\- Vá, vá! Já chega meninas! Temos presentes para abrir!

Ao ouvir a palavra "presentes" Evie correu do meu colo e passou pela mãe afagando a barriga da mesma. Alice sorriu com o gesto da filha e afastou-se um pouco da entrada do quarto para que a menina pudesse sair. Assim que Evie saiu do quarto os olhos de Alice pousaram sobre mim. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, já o tinha visto nos olhos de Alice várias vezes ao longo dos últimos 5 anos.

-Eu estou bem Alice! - disse eu tentando parecer segura do que dizia, mas a minha voz tremeu nitidamente.

-Vou fingir que acredito!- disse Alice entrando no quarto e avançando para a cama onde eu estava, sentando-se ao meu lado. Tanto eu como ela nos deitamos na cama. - Sabes que vou estar sempre ao pé de ti certo? Tu nunca estiveste sozinha e nunca vais estar!

\- Eu sei, mas é diferente. - sussurrei. -Eu não tenho família.

\- Todos os anos temos esta conversa e todos os anos eu te digo que tu és da minha família. Faças o que fizeres, digas o que disseres.

-Obrigada- sussurrei. - Às vezes é tão difícil chegar a casa e não ter ninguém. Nunca imaginei que a minha vida fosse assim. Tinha tantos planos e agora olha para mim.

-Tu ainda podes realizar esses planos, Bella! Tu és uma das pessoas mais fortes que conheço... depois da morte dos teus pais tu e do...

-Dele não. - disse eu interrompendo Alice. - Hoje não quero falar dele.

\- Quer fales quer não, ainda vais pensar nele. A morte dos teus pais foi difícil, mas o que ele fez é o que te deixa pior...

-Alice, por favor, hoje não.

\- Mas tu podes avançar na tua vida sem ele Bella. Tu podes encerrar esse capítulo da tua vida, se quiseres.

\- O que é que queres dizer com o "se quiser"? Claro que eu quero! - disse eu sentando-me na cama e encarando Alice que imitou o meu gesto repentino.

-Queres mesmo Bella? Queres mesmo esquecer o Edward? Porque passaram 5 anos e tu ainda não o fizeste...

-Eu só... ele foi-se embora como se nada fosse. Ele foi embora sem ao menos um adeus em condições. Ele deixou-me quando eu mais precisava dele e eu não consigo perceber porquê.

-Se falasses com ele...

\- Não! À anos que me tentas convencer a conservar com ele Alice e não vai acontecer. Não é como se ele tivesse tentado conversar comigo. Ele foi embora. Ele não quis saber de mim. Acabou porque ele quis, e eu não me vou rebaixar ainda mais ao ligar para ele e implorar por um pouco de atenção.

-Mas... - começou Alice , mas a voz de Evie interrompeu a conversa.

\- Mamã, vamos abrir os presentes ou não? - gritou a menina do andar de baixo ao mesmo tempo que o riso de um homem suava.

Alice olhou para mim e levantou-se.

-Esta conversa não acabou. Nós vamos terminá-la noutro dia, hoje vamos festejar o Natal mas vamos falar sobre isto mais tarde ou mais cedo. É tempo de libertares tudo Bella. - disse ela indo para a porta do quarto. -Vens?

Assenti com a cabeça e levantei-me. Alice esperava por mim na porta do quarto.

-Obrigada Allie, por tudo. - disse eu abraçando-a. - Mas há coisas que devem ficar onde estão. - sussurrei beijando-lhe a testa e afagando-lhe a barriga. -Vamos?

Alice suspirou e saiu, indo ter com o marido e com a filha.

Antes de ir ter com eles, fui até à casa de banho. Lavei os dentes, penteei o cabelo e olhei para o espelho.

O reflexo que via neste fez-me sorrir minimamente. A pessoa que estava ali refletida não era a mesma que eu tinha visto à tantos anos atrás. No primeiro ano depois da morte dos meus pais o meu reflexo no espelho era negro. A tristeza era marca evidente no meu rosto. Agora, embora ainda estivesse lá, existia algo para além dela.

Desci as escadas de casa da Alice ouvindo os gritos de animação de Evie ecoar pela casa. Sorri com a visão que tive ao entrar na sala. Alice, Jasper e Evie estavam de volta da árvore de Natal. Enquanto Alice e Jasper permaneciam sentados, Evie rodopiava e sorria enquanto procurava as prendas dela. Na noite anterior, a menina de 4 anos tinha perdido bastante tempo a explicar-me que as prendas dela, e só as dela, tinham um E pendurado de Evie, ela também me disse que o meu nome não começava por um E, como o dela, mas sim por um T porque, como é óbvio, o meu nome é Tia Bella (não Bella nem Isabella). Embora ela não soubesse o nome das letras, Evie sabia desenhá-las a todas.

Ao ver aquela cena e embora estivesse feliz por poder testemunhá-la o sentimento de não pertencer àquela família voltou a surgir em mim. Alice era como uma irmã para mim, sempre me acolheu na sua família em épocas festivas depois de os meus pais morrerem e depois de ele ir embora e quando eu tentava escapar e ficar em casa sozinha eu podia ver a tristeza nos olhos dela a cada desculpa que eu dava. Era mais fácil aceitar e aproveitar a minha nova família em vez de ficar em casa a remoer o facto de estar sozinha e de ter feito a minha melhor amiga chateada comigo. Ela era a única pessoa que sempre esteve lá para mim, eu não a podia perder.

Quando me preparava para entrar na sala e envolver-me naquele cenário familiar, uma música demasiado conhecida começou a tocar e uma das memórias que eu tanto tentava esquecer e em vez de me envolver em algo real, foi impossível não deixar-me levar pelo passado.

*...*

_Agosto de 2008 - 11 anos antes_

_Seria possível que Alice ainda fosse demorar? Já estava à espera dela à mais de meia hora, eu sabia que combinar sair com aquela rapariga a meio da tarde nunca era boa ideia, muito menos quando ela tinha o Jasper para a distrair. Alice era péssima a cumprir horários._

_Suspirei e voltei a atenção para o livro que estava a ler. Lia cada página com bastante atenção, o sublinhador rosa estava pousado na mesa ao lado do copo de batido que bebia enquanto esperava encontrar alguma frase que me chamasse à atenção. De vez em quando levantava a cabeça e olhava em redor à espera de encontrar algum sinal de Alice. A música que tocava na gelataria descontraía-me e eu comecei a trauteá-la baixinho enquanto a personagem principal do meu livro tomava uma daquelas decisões parvas que só teriam um resultado feliz na ficção. _

_Desculpa?- chamou uma voz desconhecida_

_Sim? - disse eu levantando a cabeça do livro e encontrando um rapaz bastante alto a encarar-me. Os seus olhos verdes pareciam conseguir ler até ao meu mais íntimo pensamento, o sorriso que os seus lábios continham dava vontade de morder o seu lábio até ele sangrar. Ugh, eu devia manter a ficção longe da realidade, ou se calhar, apenas abandonar os livros sobre vampiros que andava a ler. _

_Será que me posso sentar?- disse ele apontando com o dedo para a cadeira à minha frente. Os seus dedos eram longos e a minha mente logo se inundou de pensamentos que me fizeram corar até ao último fio de cabelo. Definitivamente devia de deixar de seguir as recomendações literárias de Alice. _

_Hum… eu estava à espera de uma amiga minha, mas… hum… sim, claro- disse eu meia a tropeçar nas palavras. A beleza deste rapaz deixava-me desconcertada. _

_Sem hesitar, o rapaz de cabelo bronze sentou-se à minha frente. Olhei para ele à espera que ele justificasse o facto de se ter sentado ao pé de mim quando existiam mesas vazias na gelataria, no entanto a atenção dele já estava no menu que existia em cima da mesa. Notei que os lábios deles se mexiam ao som da música, tal como os meus faziam à apenas alguns segundos atrás Voltei a minha atenção ao livro, tentando, sem sucesso algum, ignorá-lo._

_O que é que achas que devia pedir? - disse ele depois de alguns segundos em silêncio._

_Desculpa? - perguntei. Seria este rapaz real ou seria o frio do batido a subir-me à cabeça e a fazer-me imaginar coisas. _

_O que é que recomendas? Sou novo aqui…_

_Talvez… hum… talvez o batido de morango. É o meu preferido da cidade. - disse eu apontando para o copo que bebia._

_Obrigada. - respondeu ele com um sorriso. Eu sorri de volta e voltei a dar atenção ao livro. -Sabes? Não é muito bonito ignorar as pessoas que estão ao pé de ti._

_Desculpa? Que estão ao pé de mim? Eu nem sei o teu nome e não sou realmente boa a manter conversa de circunstância…- murmurei._

_Edward… sou o Edward Cullen. E tu?_

_Bella, Isabella Swan. - disse ela._

_Agora que já nos conhecemos, podes dar-me atenção?_

_E fui nesse dia que Edward Cullen roubou para sempre o meu coração._

_*...*_

25 de Dezembro de 2019 - atualidade

A música que tocava naquele dia na gelataria ficou para sempre gravada na minha memória. Não só na minha, mas também na de Edward, como ele me disse no dia em que me pediu para ser sua namorada, apenas um mês depois daquele primeiro encontro.

Tia Bella! - chamou Evie. - Anda tens presentes para ti… eu já abri os meus… olha a boneca que o pai Natal de meu. - disse ela tão rapidamente que parecia que tinha engolido pilhas. - Tia Bella? Não fiques triste… eu posso deixar-te brincar com a boneca se o pai Natal não te tiver dado uma.

As palavras de Evie surpreenderam-me e só então senti a humanidade que escorria pelas minhas bochechas.

Tu és muito querida, Evie. Obrigada- disse eu beijando-lhe a testa. A menina pareceu ficar feliz com o gesto e voltou a correr para ao pé da árvore de Natal.

Alice e Jasper olhavam para mim com preocupação, no entanto preferi ignorar e ir também eu abrir os meus presentes.

Evie ficou preocupada quando viu que eu não tinha recebido uma boneca como a sua e rapidamente colocou-a nos meus braços. " Podes brincar um bocadinho Tia Bella" disse ela. Passei grande parte da manhã a brincar com Evie e os seus novos brinquedos, estive entretida até perto do meio-dia quando Alice apareceu já arranjada e chamou Evie para ir vestir um dos seus vestidos novos.

Tens a certeza que não queres ir? -perguntou Jasper, enquanto eu estava a arrumar a bagunça que tinha feito com a Evie.

Tenho Jasper… eu não tenho o porquê de estar no Natal com os teus pais e irmãos.

Eles convidaram-te…

Eu sei, mas eu sei que a tua irmã pediu para o almoço ser em casa dela por causa do bebé. Eu só vou fazer mais confusão e ela não precisa disso.

É isso ou é pelo facto de o Emmett ser o pai do bebé?

Nada a ver. - respondi eu levantando-me do chão.

A Rose vai ficar triste se tu não fores. Tu ainda não foste ver o bebé Bella… a Rose é tua amiga e não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Nem o Emmett pode ser responsabilizado pelas ações do irmão.

Ninguém está a ser responsabilizado por nada Jasper. Eu não tenho nada a fazer lá, não sou da família e o que disseram era que era um evento de família…

Tu és da família, Bella!

Era para ser Jasper, mas não sou! -disse.

Antes que Jasper pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Alice desceu com Evie. A menina de cabelo e olhos verdes como o do pai vestia um vestido vermelho que tinha flocos de neve desenhados. Na cabeça um pequeno gancho também ele com um floco de neve

Tia Bella, olha o meu vestido! - disse a menina dando uma pequena volta sobre si mesmo assim que a mãe a pousou no chão.

É muito lindo, Evie! Podes dar um beijinho à tia Bella? Tenho de ir para minha casa…

Não vens comigo ver o bebé, tia Bella? Ele é muitoooo pequeno, a mamã disse-me que eu tenho de estar caladinha quando o bebé estiver a dormir, mas que quando estiver acordado eu posso dar-lhe beijinhos! É como eu tenho de fazer com o meu irmão.

A sério? Uau, vais ser uma ótima prima! E vais ser ainda uma melhor irmã mais velha. A tia Bella hoje não vai ver o bebé, mas prometo que vou contigo outro dia para me ensinares essas coisas todas!

Evie concordou e foi sentar-se no sofá.

Não vais mesmo, Bella? - perguntou Alice.

Não, Alice não vou. - disse eu. -E gostava que parassem de me perguntar isso. É uma escolha minha, está escolhido e acabou. Tenho de me ir embora!

Bella…

Até amanhã, Allie. Manda beijinhos a todos.

Dei um beijo na testa a Evie e abracei Jasper, que pareceu ter percebido a mensagem da nossa conversa de mais cedo e não tocou no assunto. Quando cheguei ao pé de Alice novamente a cara de emburrada dela era bem visível.

Podes ficar assim o tempo que quiseres Allie. Eu sou uma mulher crescida e tomei uma decisão. Tu como minha amiga tens de respeitar.

Mesmo que eu ache que é a decisão errada? - sussurrou Alice.

Mesmo que aches que é a decisão errada.

Eu só quero que saibas que tu és da nossa família Bella. Ninguém devia passar o Natal sozinha… tu não devias passar o Natal sozinha. Nós estamos aqui para ti…

Eu sei que estão Allie, eu sei que estão. - disse eu e abracei Alice. - Obrigada por tudo. Tudo mesmo.

Não tens de quê Bella. - disse Alice separando-se de mim. -Eu vou dando-te updates ao longo do dia e à noite ligo-te okay?

Okay, Alice! Diverte-te!

E assim saí da casa da minha melhor amiga e segui para a minha solitária casa. Antes de chegar a casa, e totalmente tomada pelo bicho da solidão e da preguiça, conduzi até ao Mcdonald's mais perto e pedi o meu almoço. Não pôde deixar de notar a cara da empregada do drive-thru quando recebi o meu pedido, que era nitidamente só para uma pessoa.

Depois de almoçar, sentei-me num cadeirão ao pé da janela que dava para o meu jardim. Era uma janela grande que mostrava o jardim bem tratado de modo esplêndido, era o meu cantinho da leitura.

Embora a minha casa não fosse muito grande era demasiado grande para mim. Dois quartos, um que usava como quarto de dormir e um como escritório/biblioteca, uma casa de banho, uma cozinha e uma sala de estar eram as únicas divisões da pequena casa de dois andares. No entanto tanto na parte da frente como na parte de trás existiam pequenos jardins com muitos canteiros de flores. No jardim de trás existia uma grande árvore, que desde que comprei a casa sempre imaginei que um dia fosse nascer ali uma casa da árvore que os meus filhos pudessem utilizar. Suspirei com esse pensamento… filhos era algo que não estava no meu plano de vida à alguns anos, cinco para ser mais precisa, mas ao olhar para aquela árvores era impossível não imaginar duas crianças a correr à volta dela,a subirem para a casa da árvore, a descerem por um escorrega, os gritos de felicidade delas a correr pelo jardim e o choro quando alguma delas se aleijasse.

Era impossível não imaginar e impossível de acontecer.

Sacudi a cabeça como se este gesto fosse de facto tirar aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça. Mas ao deixar de pensar naquele futuro impossível, não consegui deixar de pensar no presente.

Talvez a minha decisão de não ir ao almoço de Natal na casa de Rosalie tenha sido, como Alice disse, uma decisão errada. A loira antes circulava no meu grupo de amigos com bastante frequência, vamos ser sinceros aqui ela era a minha segunda melhor amiga, e eu tinha continuado a estar com ela algumas vezes depois do que aconteceu. Ela, tal como Allie, tinha sido o meu apoio, mas desde o ano passado que a nossa relação estava conturbada. Pode ter sido por eu ter faltado a todos os eventos relacionados com o casamento dela e de Emmett sem dar nenhuma justificação, incluindo ao próprio casamento. Embora não tenha dito a minha justificação a ninguém, toda a gente percebeu que a razão era Edward. Eu não queria ter de encará-lo, não a primeira vez depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não no casamento do irmão dele e de uma das minhas melhores amigas. Eu não sabia como é que eu ia reagir, e para ser sincera não o queria fazer. Tal como ele fez, era mais fácil fugir. E tal como no casamento de Rosalie havia a grande possibilidade de encontrar Edward, também neste almoço de Natal em casa de Rosalie e Emmett onde iam estar os pais e irmãos de ambos existia esta possibilidade. Embora eu não soubesse se Edward ia estar presente, sabia que ele, tal como eu, também tinha sido convidado.

Suspirei, ele podia ter pensado que eu ia e não ter ido. Mas eu não conseguia acreditar que Esme, a mãe dele, aceitasse a recusa do filho. O meu telemóvel tocou e vi que tinha uma mensagem de Alice onde ela me tinha mandado um vídeo de Evie a dançar, e como não tinha música, a menina também cantava. Ri com o vídeo e ri pela memória que este me despontou.

*...*

_Abril de 2009 - 10 anos antes_

_A época de testes tinha começado, tanto eu como Edward íamos ter aa próximas semanas bastante atarefadas, não só com os testes, mas também com a entrega e apresentação de alguns trabalhos._

_Eu estava sentada na mesa da cozinha enquanto Edward estava no sofá. Tecnicamente o meu namorado estava a estudar, mas eu consiga-o ver deitado no sofá com o livro sobre o peito e ouvia o seu suave ressonar. Edward nunca ia deixar de ser o Edward e de estudar apenas sob pressão. Voltei a focar-me no texto sobre didática que lia, e aborrecia-me que algo que deveria ser testado praticamente apenas fosse dado teoricamente. _

_Embora fosse aborrecido, estava mesmo focada em ler o texto e tirar apontamentos que me assustei quando senti a presença de alguém ao pé de mim. Olhei para o lado e encontrei Edward sentado na cadeira a olhar para mim e a fazer uma cara estranha._

_O que é que estás a fazer? - perguntei-lhe._

_Isto é a cara que tu fazes quando estás a estudar. Aliás quando estás concentrada em qualquer coisa!_

_Não é!_

_É sim. Tu fechas o olho esquerdo e metes a língua um bocadinho de fora._

_Um bocadinho não é como tu tinhas! E o olho também não é assim, é mais suave._

_Quando estás nervosa com algo não é nada suave!- disse ele. - Tens de descontrair Bells, pões muita pressão sobre ti mesma._

_Sem resposta para lhe dar, voltei a focar-me no livro à minha frente. Mas antes que conseguisse ler alguma coisa senti a mão de Edward na minha. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e puxou-me para ir com ele. Ali, no meio da nossa sala/cozinha ele abraçou-me e começou-nos a balançar. _

_O que estás a fazer? - perguntei _

_Estamos a dançar… - sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido. _

_Mas não há música. - disse eu, mas continuei a deixar-me levar pelo balanço do corpo dele._

_Eu não preciso de música, tenho-te a ti. Estás nos meus braços não preciso de mais nada, não preciso de música para dançar, não preciso de comida para me alimentar, não preciso de ar para respirar. És a coisa mais importante da minha vida Bella, quer tires 10 no teste ou 20. Eu não te quero ver stressada com isso, quero que sejas a minha Bella descontraída de sempre._

_Todo um romantismo para me fazeres stressar menos?_

_Tu não imaginas o que eu sofro ao ver-te com uma expressão de preocupada por ires ter um teste no dia a seguir. O que sofro por passares a noite a revirar-te na cama, por não comeres nada nas 12 horas antes e se comeres ires vomitar cinco minutos depois. Quero que saibas que estou sempre aqui para ti._

_Para dançarmos sem música sempre que estiver a stressar?_

_Para dançarmos sem música sempre que quiseres. - disse ele. E pegou no meu rosto. - Eu vou estar sempre aqui para ti, Bella. Para sempre. _

_Edward beijou-me suavemente nos lábios, quando nos separamos deitei a minha cabeça no seu ombro e continuamos a balançar ao ritmo da música que não existia. _

_Amo-te Edward. - sussurrei. - Para sempre._

_Também te amo. Para sempre, amor. Para sempre. _

_*...*_

25 de Dezembro de 2019 - Atualidade

Dançar sem música tornou-se o nosso ritual. Sempre que alguma coisa estava a chatear um de nós, nós dançavam juntos. Com ou sem música, dançavamos para nos apoiar. Edward era o meu porto seguro e eu era o dele. Ou pelo menos, eu achava que era o dele.

A tarde passou devagar enquanto via os filmes de Natal que passavam na televisão. Todos os anos eram os mesmos filmes e todos os anos eu os via como se fosse a primeira vez. E de à cinco anos para trás, que os via sempre sozinha.

Quando as 18h chegaram, decidi encarar aquilo que vinha a tentar esquecer. Devagar, fui até ao meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido. Assim que saí e me sequei vesti a roupa que estava em cima da minha cama e que tinha escolhido antes de ir para a casa de banho. As calças pretas eram uma das peças que eu mais usava, mas hoje pareciam ter um peso diferente enquanto as vestia. A camisola de lã branca, bem grossa para poder aguentar o frio que se fazia sentir lá fora, tinha sido usada por mim à dois dias, mas agora parecia que picava e mesmo com ela vestida sentia os arrepios de frio.

Sem grande vontade de me arranjar, saí de casa, apenas pegando na minha carteira e no ramo de flores que tinha comprado no dia anterior. O meu cabelo castanho estava solto e na minha cabeça tinha um gorro de lã preta. O frio que se fazia em Forks era acompanhado por uma suave queda de neve que lentamente se ia acumulando nos jardins, na estrada e nos passeios. A cidade que era maioritariamente verde, estava agora coberta de um fino manto branco que gritava paz. No entanto, o meu interior não condizia com a paisagem que percorria.

Quando estacionei no parque do cemitério não havia outros carros no local. O cemitério estava vazio, como tinha estado nos últimos 5 anos. Eu era a única pessoa que no dia de Natal estava ali. Sozinha. Sempre sozinha.

Saí do carro e com delicadeza tirei o ramo de flores. Por ser Natal, o ramo eram em tons de vermelho e tinha algumas folhas de azevinho. Embora não fosse o ramo que eu escolheria para lhes levar, era um ramo igual a todo os ramos que existiam nesta altura do ano e eu sabia que a minha mãe, sendo doida pela época natalícia como ela era, ia amá-lo.

A caminhada até à campa deles era sempre a parte mais fácil, chegar lá e ver as fotos deles numa placa de pedra era o mais difícil. Eu sabia que eles não estavam lá, que eles não me ouviam, que não me iam responder, mas não consiga deixar de falar com eles, de desabafar verdadeiramente com alguém. Eles eram os únicos que me ouviam.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela minha cara antes das palavras saírem da minha boca.

Não sei bem o que dizer. Ao fim de 5 anos já devia ser mais fácil saber como falar com vocês, mas não. Acho que nunca vai ser - disse entre soluços. - Sinto tanto a vossa falta! Pai, consegues acreditar que sinto falta da loucura da mãe a decorar a casa para todas as épocas festivas? Mas especialmente no Natal… eu sei, eu sei parece impossível. Mas é verdade. - soltei um pequeno riso. -E mãe, acreditas que sinto falta do pai sempre a sugerir que fossemos jantar fora? Mesmo sem ser ele a ter que cozinhar, a opção dele era sempre ir ao restaurante. - soltei outra risada e mais lágrimas desceram pela minha face. - Nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanta falta de vocês. Tinha-vos garantidos por tantos mais anos, não aproveitei nenhum tempo com vocês. Se algum dia tiver um bebé ele nunca vos vai conhecer. Se algum dia me casar, não vou ter o teu apoio mãe nem vou ter o pai para me levar para o altar. Não vou ter nada. Eu já não tenho nada… depois de vocês partirem tudo na minha vida se desmoronou. Vocês partiram, o Edward foi-se embora… fiquei sozinha. Sinto tanto a vossa falta… eu não sou nada sem o vosso apoio. Eu não sei o que fazer…

Naquele momento já não conseguia conter os soluços. Por alguns minutos fiquei ali, de joelhos no chão, a chorar por eles. A lembrar-me de tudo o que aconteceu à 5 anos. Aquele era o momento do dia em que eu deixava tudo sair, em que eu me libertava.

*...*

_22 de Dezembro de 2014 - Cinco anos antes _

_A loucura da minha mãe pelo Natal era impossível de não ser contagiante. Por isso é que estávamos todos (eu, o Edward e o meu pai) a levá-la ao shopping em Port Angels praticamente na véspera de Natal! _

_Na realidade eu e Edward não éramos para estar a ir com eles, mas o facto de os meus pais terem de fazer uma viagem de quase uma hora na minha velha carinha deixou Edward com pena deles. Desde o início do nosso namoro, à seis anos, que Edward tem uma relação de ódio pela carinha que o meu pai me deu quando fiz 16 anos. A carinha é velha, é verdade, mas também é forte e robusta, características que uma pessoa desastrada e um pouco desatenta como eu aprecia bastante num veículo. _

_Então o meu lindo e magnífico namorado abdicou da nossa tarde juntos e totalmente sozinhos na minha casa - algo a que estávamos demasiados habituados por estarmos a viver juntos enquanto estudávamos na Universidade de Seattle - para levar os meus pais a Port Angels no seu carro - super novo e seguro como ele fazia questão de ressaltar todas as vezes que eu o conduzia. Suspeito que ele tenha medo que eu me esqueça do quão novo o carro é e vá contra alguma parede por pura diversão, provando que ele não é assim tão seguro. _

_No banco de trás do Volvo de Edward a minha mãe tagarelava sobre as lojas que queria visitar no shopping. Falava sobre as prendas que ia comprar para o filho não sei de quem e o neto do vizinho não sei de onde. Ela e o meu pai estavam de mãos dadas e o meu sorriso foi imediato ao vê-los assim. Era tão bom olhar para eles e ver um grande exemplo de como eu queria que a minha vida fosse ao lado de Edward. Foi impossível não olhar imediatamente para a mão de Edward, que repousava na minha perna, enquanto ele conduzia. Embora focado no caminho, de vez em quando conseguia vê-lo a olhar para mim pelo canto do olho e a sorrir como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o jackpot. Uma das coisas que mais gostava em Edward é que ele olhava sempre para mim com um olhar apaixonado, mesmo quando discutíamos o seu olhar era aquele. Ele fazia-me sentir linda, importante, única e amada. E eu só esperava que o fizesse sentir da mesma maneira. _

_A ida ao shopping foi bastante produtiva para a minha mãe e para mim. Tanto o meu pai como Edward decidiram que acompanhar-nos não ia ser tão interessante como ficar sentado na praça de alimentação enquanto passava algum jogo europeu de futebol. Eu e a minha mãe comprámos as coisas todas que ela precisava e ainda passamos por algumas lojas para nos mimarmos. O momento constrangedor foi entrar numa loja de roupa interior com a minha mãe e vê-la a comprar roupa que eu sabia que ela ia utilizar de maneiras que eu não queria saber. Mas para defesa dela, ela também aguentou quando eu vi o conjunto de lingerie mais lindo do mundo e tive de ir experimentar. Óbvio que a minha grande boca disse que Edward ia adorar ver o azul marinho em contraste com a minha pele pálida e claro que a partir desse momento a minha mãe achou que deveríamos ter uma conversa de raparigas com alguns pormenores que eu (e suspeito que nem ela) queria saber._

_Depois de jantarmos no shopping fizemo-nos à estrada. A noite já tinha caído e Edward conduzia com um maior cuidado, o rádio estava baixinho, ouvia-se os meus pais a murmurar um com o outro e a mão de Edward estava pousada na minha perna. Com o embalo do carro e com o cansaço do dia os meus olhos começaram a pesar e acabaram por fechar. _

_A próxima coisa que me lembro é do grito da minha mãe que me acordou. Tudo naquele momento passou a correr, não foi em câmara lenta como acontece nos filmes, foi rápido. Tão rápido que eu não conseguia registar no meu cérebro o que estava a acontecer. _

_As luzes de um veículo grande foram tudo o que vi quando olhei para a minha direita. Vi as luzes, ouvi vários gritos dentro do carro e depois silêncio. Nada mais que silêncio._

_(...)_

_Lembro-me de ter acordado no hospital, das cores demasiado brancas que me feriram os olhos assim que os abri, do som de alguma máquina a funcionar. Lembro-me que me doía o braço direito que a perna direita me incomodava. Mas lembro-me de querer saber onde estava Edward. De querer saber onde estavam os meus pais. De me querer levantar e ter um fio que me prendia a alguma coisa. Só queria saber o que tinha acontecido e se estávamos todos bem._

_ \- disse uma voz e pela primeira vez desde que abrira os olhos vi outro humano ao pé de mim. - Eu sou o Dr. Black, sou o médico que está a tratar de si. Alguma dor mais forte?_

_Só o braço e a perna direita. - respondi. - Onde estão os meus pais? Onde está o Edward?_

_O Sr. Cullen está em observação no quarto ao lado, depois de a examinar e de ele ser examinado por outro médico os dois poderão ir para o mesmo quarto. Agora, vamos ver como está a perna…_

_Antes que conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa o médico começou a examinar a minha perna. Passando logo de seguida para o meu braço. _

_A Sra. tem o braço partido e um corte na perna que não parece grave de momento. O corte vai ser limpo e vamos engessar o braço. Vamos mantê-la em observação por algumas horas só para ter a certeza que a menina não tem nenhuma lesão do embate. _

_Doutor? Os meus pais? Você falou no Edward, mas não disse nada sobre os meus pais._

_De que se lembra ? - perguntou o médico. _

_Lembro-me que alguma coisa bateu em nós. Não consegui perceber o que foi… foi tão rápido. _

_Vocês tiveram um acidente num cruzamento. Um camião não parou num stop e o seu namorado não conseguiu travar a tempo. Segundo ele, ele tentou acelerar quando viu que o camião não ia parar, mas mesmo assim o camião embateu no vosso carro. Atingiu maioritariamente a parte de trás do veículo em que seguiam…_

_Os meus pais? Eles… eles…_

_Não, no entanto estão os dois em estado bastante grave. Não a vou estar a preocupar com pormenores desnecessários neste momento, assim que houver algum pormenor mais relevante eu venho falar consigo. Agora, quer ir para ao pé do seu namorado?_

_Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. Precisava de Edward naquele momento. Precisava do meu porto seguro._

_Assim que entrei no quarto em que Edward estava o meu coração ficou menos apertado. O simples facto de o ver e de estar na mesma divisão que ele, deixou-me logo mais calma._

_Bella, amor, estás bem? - perguntou ele assim que a enfermeira parou a minha maca ao pé da dele._

_Sim… - sussurrei. - Edward, os meus pais… eles… eles… - comecei, mas não consegui formular frase nenhuma. _

_Os soluções romperam o meu peito e comecei a chorar. Edward, com alguma dificuldades saiu da sua cama e veio até ao meu lado. Sentou-se na minha cama e abraçou-me enquanto eu chorava. Não posso jurar, mas pareceu-me que também ele chorava. _

_(...)_

_24 de Dezembro de 2014_

_Os dias no hospital passaram lentamente, mesmo depois de tanto eu como Edward termos tido alto continuávamos ali. Hoje era véspera de natal e os pais de Edward e irmãos estavam a fazer-nos companhia. _

_Querida, não queres mesmo comer mais nada? Comeste tão pouco… - disse Esme sentando-se ao pé de mim._

_Estávamos na cafetaria do hospital, Esme tinha levado o jantar de Natal para comermos todos juntos. Carlisle assim que soube do acidente, inteirou-se de todo o quadro clínico dos meus pais e embora não tivesse responsável pelo caso de nenhum dos dois os médicos falavam com ele sobre tudo. Era ele que eles chamavam quando havia alguma novidade, explicando todos os pormenores com termos médicos que eu não ia perceber e que Carlisle depois me explicava com calma e bastante paciência. _

_O quadro clínico da minha mãe era o pior. Tinha sido ela a levar com o maior impacto do camião. Ela já tinha sido submetida a duas cirurgias nos últimos dois dias, e nada parecia ajudar. O meu pai, não tinha tantas lesões, mas o modo como bateu com a cabeça quando se deu o embate foi o suficiente para o deixar mal. Ele estava em coma induzido desde que chegara e não havia melhorias nenhumas._

_A minha vida nos últimos dois dias tinha sido caótica. Só conseguia chorar, a comida não permanecia no meu estômago durante muito tempo e nem Edward me conseguia acalmar._

_Não, Esme. Obrigada - sussurrei. _

_Sabes que todos nós vamos estar aqui para ti certo? - disse ela abraçando-me. _

_Eu assenti sem saber o que falar… não queria imaginar o que seria de mim se algo acontecesse aos meus pais. _

_Bella queres ir lá fora um bocadinho? Está a nevar… tu adoras a neve!- disse Alice juntando-se a mim e a Esme. Com ela vinha Rose que sorria como se a ideia de ir lá fora para o frio a agradasse, eu conhecia melhor que isso. _

_Tanto ela como Alice tinham estado ao pé de mim tentando me animar nos últimos dias._

_Não, deixa estar Allie. Acho que vou voltar para cima. - disse. - Vocês deviam ir para casa, não têm de ficar aqui. _

_Nós vamos ficar ao pé de ti, Bella. Os amigos apoiam-se uns aos outros. _

_E a família também… - completou Esme._

_Mas é Natal, vocês merecem ir para casa na noite de Natal. Têm estado aqui comigo desde segunda - disse olhando para as minhas mãos. _

_Não te preocupes Bella, nós não nos importamos. - disse Emmett_

_Assustei-me ao ouvir a voz dele, e quando olhei em volta tinha todos os Halle e Cullen à minha volta. Edward estava lá, mas mais afastado. O seu olhar estava longe, triste. Os seus olhos verdes não eram o verde pelo qual me apaixonara, era um verde mais escuro. Mas ainda assim era um verde único. _

_Todos eles ficaram ali comigo até perto das 23h, assim que as enfermeiras vieram avisar que não podiam fingir mais que eles estavam lá, todos foram embora. Fiquei eu e Edward como tinha sido nas últimas noites. Subimos até ao andar onde os meus pais estavam, e entramos no quarto que nos tinham emprestado. A unidade de cuidados intensivos estava ligeiramente vazia pelo que as enfermeiras não se importaram de emprestar um quarto ao filho e nora do . _

_Eu e Edward tentámos ver um filme qualquer que estava a passar na televisão, mas nos braços um do outro era fácil deixar o cansaço vencer e antes que desse conta, Edward ressonava levemente e os meus olhos pesavam. Mais uma vez deixa-me levar pela escuridão. O sono era o único sítio em que não doía. Dormir era a única tarefa que fazia sem o peso no meu peito estar presente. _

_(...) _

_25 de Dezembro de 2014_

_Acordei com um barulho a fazer-se ouvir por todo o piso. Rapidamente levantei-me da cama e corri para o corredor._

_Senti que Edward estava atrás de mim assim que cheguei ao pé dos quartos onde os meus pais estavam. A imagem que vi à minha frente nunca mais vai ser esquecida por mim. _

_As portas dos dois quartos estavam abertas, enfermeiras e médicos de volta dos dois, máquinas e choques a acontecer. Muitos gritos e palavras aflitas saíam da boca do pessoal médico. Era a imagem do inferno. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto, os soluções soltaram-se do meu peito e eu soube. Naquele momento eu soube._

_Uma enfermeira veio tirar-me a mim e a Edward do corredor e levou-nos para o quarto onde estávamos antes. _

_Sei que é difícil, mas tentem ficar calmos. Estamos a fazer tudo o que é possível. Alguém já vem falar com vocês, sim? _

_Nem eu nem Edward respondemos. E pela primeira vez olhei para Edward depois de termos visto aquela cena. Também ele chorava, também ele soluçava. Assim que ele notou que eu olhava para ele, abraçou-me. Os seus braços estavam apertados à minha volta e os meus apertados estavam à volta dele. Estávamos a segurar-nos um ao outro. Não sei quanto tempo passou, só sei que ficamos ali parados, abraçados um ao outro a chorar e a soluçar. _

_A porta do quarto abriu-se e a figura de Carlisle passou por esta. O seu olhar estava distante, triste. E pela segunda vez naquela madrugada eu soube. Soube antes dele dizer uma palavra._

_Bella, eu… eu… -começou Carlisle. E as lágrimas caíram-lhe pelo rosto. - Não houve nada que eles pudessem fazer, Bella. Eles tentaram… eles tentaram tanto._

_E com aquelas palavras o meu mundo caiu. Para sempre._

_(...) _

_Janeiro de 2015_

_Tinha passado quase um mês desde que is meus pais morreram. A dor era insuportável e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar. Foi uma semana em que estive em estado quase catatónico, sentada na minha cama só olhava para as paredes e chorava. Não comia, não bebia só chorava. _

_Esme e Carlisle foram os que trataram de toda a papelada que era preciso. Foram eles que preparam o funeral, foram eles que avisaram as pessoas que nos eram mais próximas. Eu só chorava e encarava as paredes._

_Aquele primeiro mês tinha sido difícil, não tinha nada que me suportasse. Às vezes acordava a meio da noite a achar que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo. Um terrível pesadelo que eu não desejava nem ao meu pior inimigo. A dor era muita e parecia só aumentar._

_Quando Carlisle me veio tirar da casa dos meus pais e me levou para a casa dele esperneei como uma criança a fazer a birra. Debative-me até ao último segundo, chorei, berrei, solucei. Mas no fim percebi que ele só queria o meu bem. Não era bom estar naquele sítio cheio de memórias, o sítio onde a cada 10 minutos olhava para a porta à espera que os dois entrassem. _

_Aquele primeiro mês tinha sido mau, mas tinha-me ajudado a começar a curar. Tinha sido o primeiro mês de uma longa jornada que eu tinha de percorrer sozinha._

_Agora eu estava sozinha, não tinha os meus pais comigo. Era eu contra o mundo e o mundo contra mim._

_A família de Edward e Edward estavam lá para mim. Alice estava lá para mim. Mas eu continuava sozinha._

_Sentia a depressão a tomar conta de mim, sentia a vontade de viver a escapar pelos meus dedos a cada segundo. Sentia a vontade, a necessidade, de ir ter com os meus pais. Edward era a única coisa que me impedia de o fazer. _

_Tinha sido um mês mau, mas o próximo ia ser melhor. Tinha de acreditar que ia ser melhor, que a dor ia atenuar um bocadinho. Que os braços de Edward iam fazer tudo melhor. Eles sempre fizeram. _

_Bella? - chamou Edward. Embora ele estivesse triste, nunca iria compreender a dor pela qual eu estava a passar. _

_Sim? - disse. Ainda estava deitada na cama de Edward, o meu dia a dia era ficar ali deitada a encarar o teto e as paredes. E a chorar. _

_Eu preciso de falar contigo. - sussurrou ele e veio sentar-se ao meu lado. Na mão ele trazia um envelope com ar caro._

_Que se passa?- perguntei, também me sentado na cama._

_Edward encarou o envelope antes de olhar para mim. O minuto de silêncio que ele fez pareceu uma hora.._

_Lembras-te disto? - perguntou o ruivo passando-me o envelope para a mão. _

_Assim que li o remetente a minha cabeça começou a fervilhar. Eu lembrava-me vagamente de Edward ter falado naquilo, mas pareceu ter sido à anos e não à poucos meses. _

_Foste aceite? - sussurrei já com as lágrimas nos olhos._

_Sim._

_E vais?_

_Não sei. - sussurrou ele. Mas eu sabia que ele sabia. Ele só não me queria magoar._

_Aquela bolsa de estudos tinha sido o sonho de Edward desde que ele tinha decidido tornar-se médico. Uma bolsa de estudos em Harvard, onde ele teria um laboratório à disposição para estudar o que ele quisesse era o sonho de qualquer médico. Era o sonho de Edward. _

_Tu vais. - disse eu em voz baixa. Edward não disse nada, só se limitou a olhar para mim. _

_Vem comigo, Bella. - disse depois de vários minutos em silêncio. - Sempre disseste que íamos juntos para lá se eu fosse aceite. _

_As coisas mudaram Edward. Eu não posso, eu não consigo…_

_Vem comigo, Bella. Por favor._

_Eu não posso… eu não consigo… - voltei a repetir._

_Edward não disse mais nada. Eu sabia que ele ia, mas eu esperava que ele ficasse. Por mim. Os dias passaram e Edward estava ao meu lado, mas cada vez mais distante. Os abraços eram os mesmos, as palavras doces também. Mas o olhar não estava lá, estava longe. Do outro lado do oceano. O meu porto seguro tinha desaparecido, mesmo ainda estando presentes._

_Naquela noite acordei com alguém a beijar-me a testa, ouvi vagamente alguém a dizer "amo-te" antes de ouvir a porta a fechar-se. Mas o sono era o único sítio em que a dor não chegava, então voltei para o meu refúgio. Na manhã seguinte quando acordei tinha um pequeno papel na almofada._

_"Amo-te. Para sempre " _

_E estas foram as últimas palavras que Edward me disse. Por um papel, amachucado, numa almofada._

_Naquele dia percebi que nem só a morte nos faz perder alguém. Naquele dia percebi que eu podia estar viva, mas que a minha alma tinha morrido. De quantas maneiras pode um coração ser despedaçado e ainda continuar a bater? Eu queria que o meu parasse de vez._

_*...*_

25 de Dezembro de 2019 - Atualidade

Depois do dia em que Edward me tinha deixado sem um adeus, eu entrei numa espiral sem fim.

2015 tinha sido o pior ano da minha vida. A depressão tomou conta de mim e por mais de uma vez que tentei acabar com tudo. Eu não tinha nada pelo que lutar. Se não fosse por Alice e Esme (e todos os restantes Cullen) eu hoje não estaria aqui.

As coisas tinham vindo a melhorar com o passar dos anos, o nascimento de Evie no final de 2015 melhorou bastante o meu estado, mas nessa altura já tinha criado as barreiras todas. Embora os Cullen ainda fizessem parte da minha vida, assim que o meu psiquiatra concordou comecei a cortar gradualmente o contacto com eles. Era demasiado doloroso estar no meio de uma família à qual deveria pertencer e não pertencia.

Nos últimos 5 anos nunca tinha ouvido uma palavra de Edward. Nem um telefonema nem uma carta. Nada.

Agradecia por todos os momentos que tinha vivido com ele, só gostava de mudar o modo como as coisas acabaram. O modo como ele se despediu.

Não o conseguia culpar por nada, ele tinha pedido para eu ir com ele. Os médicos fizeram-me ver que poderia haver uma parte de Edward que se sentia culpada pelo que tinha acontecido, uma vez que era ele que estava a conduzir. Mas ele nunca disse nada, e eu não estava em mim para conseguir ver isso. Foram anos até conseguir aceitar isso. Até conseguir aceitar a sua partida.

Todos os dias me lembrava dele, dos meus pais. Os medicamento tornavam as coisas mais fáceis, mas ainda assim era complicado. Existiam dias em que eu só queria desistir, hoje seria um deles.

Depois de me recompor e secar as lágrimas, levantei-me do chão e beijei suavemente as fotos deles. Sorri ao ver a foto que Esme tinha escolhido, era a minha preferida dos meus pais e tinha sido tirada no meu jantar de aniversário daquele ano.

Voltei para casa e já estava escuro. Ao contrário de todas as outras casas da rua, a minha não tinha iluminação nenhuma. Era a casa mais triste da rua.

Assim que cheguei, acendi a lareira e fui até ao meu quarto vestir o meu pijama. A parte difícil do dia já tinha passado, eu tinha conseguido sobreviver e só esperava que continuasse assim. Era difícil, mas eu tinha coisas pelo que lutar.

Abrir a pequena livraria no centro de Forks no ano passado tinha sido uma das melhores decisões da minha vida. Tinha finalmente algo porque lutar, algo para acreditar .

A única coisa que iluminava a sala era a lareira. As luzes estavam apagadas e a televisão também. Tinha posto uma música suave de fundo enquanto acabava de ler o livro que tinha começado à três dias, estava a poucas páginas do grande final quando a campainha tocou.

Tentei ignorá-la, não dava para ver que ninguém estava em casa, mas a pessoa do outro lado não desistiu e tocou. Uma e outra vez. Exasperada fui abrir a porta.

São quase 22h, isto é… - comecei ao abrir a porta, mas as palavras fugiram-me da boca assim que vi quem estava do outro lado. - Edward?

_**Notas da autora**_

_**A segunda parte vai ser publicada brevemente! Ainda sem uma data definida, mas vai!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**_


End file.
